onmforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Wild West
Wild Wild West, Jim West, desperado, rough rider No you don't want nada None of this, six gun in this, brotha runnin this, Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya Any damsel that's in distress Be out of that dress when she meet Jim West Rough neck so go check the law and abide Watch your step with flex and get a hold in your side Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react, You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at, With all of this, from the start of this, Runnin the game, James West tamin the west so remember the name Now who ya gonna call? Not the G.B.'s Now who you gonna call? *G double E G* If you have a riff with people wanna bust, Break out before you get bumrushed at the (Wild Wild West) When I roll into the (Wild Wild West) When I stroll into the (Wild Wild West) When I bounce into the (Wild Wild West) Sisqo, Sisqo We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West Now, now, now, now once upon a time in the west Mad man lost his damn mind in the west Loveless, givin up a dime, nothin' less Now I must put his behind to the test (can you feel me) Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle Bring all your boys in, here come the poison Behind my back, all the riffin' ya did, Front and center, now when you look back kid? Who dat is? A mean brotha, bad for your health Lookin damn good though, if I could say it myself Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that Got mad weapons too, ain't tryin to hear that Tryin to bring down me, this champion When y'all clowns gon' see that it can't be done Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is, I'm the quickest as they is, did I say I'm the slickest they is So if you barking up the wrong tree we comin, don't be startin nothin Me and my partner gonna test your chest, Loveless Can't stand the heat then get out the Wild Wild West We going straight to (when I roll into the)the Wild Wild West (when I stroll into the) We going straight to (when I bounce into the)the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West To any outlaw tryin to draw, thinkin you're bad, Any draw on West best with a pen and a pad, Don't even think about it, six gun, weighin a ton, 10 paces and turn, just for fun, son, Up till sundown, rolling around, See where the bad guys are to be found and make 'em lay down, The defenders of the west, Crushin on pretenders in the west, Don't mess with us cuz we're in the (Wild Wild West) We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West, come on (Wild Wild West) When I roll into the (Wild Wild West) When I stroll into the We going straight to the Wild Wild West (the Wild Wild West) (Wild, Wild West) whoo, uh (Wild Wild West) ha ha ha ha (Wild Wild West) uh Dru, Dru (Wild Wild West) I done done it again y'all done done it again (Wild Wild West) ha ha ha ha (Wild Wild West) Big Will, Dru Hill, uh (Wild Wild West) Big Will, Dru Hill ha ha ha ha (Wild Wild West) *the Wild Wild West* (Wild Wild West) uh (Wild Wild West) one time (Wild Wild West) uh, (Wild Wild West) *the wild wild west* bring in the heat, bring in the heat, what? (Wild Wild West) (Wild Wild West) uh can't stop the bumrush *the Wild Wild* (the Wild Wild West)